Sledge (Power Rangers)
'' "Speaking of history, guess who's back?"'' - Sledge Sledge is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Charge and the final antagonist of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''and ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. He is voiced by Adam Gardiner. Sledge is an intergalactic bounty hunter who wishes to obtain the Energems and use their power to rule the universe, but is opposed by the Dino Charge Power Rangers. He orbits the Earth onboard his spaceship, joined by his generals Fury, Wrench and Poisandra (who is also his fiance). His monsters are in actuality the outlaws he has captured during his years as a bounty hunter. Whenever they are destroyed, he fires an energy blast dubbed the Magnabeam down to Earth, reanimating it and causing it to grow. He returns in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge as the final antagonist after betraying and destroying Lord Arcanon, his employer, thus proving to be the bigger bad. He becomes partners with Snide, but Snide takes the Dark Energem for himself. After Snide was destroyed, Sledge and his crew had the Earth pulling away from it's orbit from the sun, forcing the Rangers to destroy the Dark Energem. The Dark Energem's destruction caused the accidental creation of a black hole, with Sledge, his ship, and crew being sucked in. In Super Ninja Steel, it is revealed that he and his crew survived being sucked into the black hole, ending up in the main universe. This proves fan theory that Dino Charge is set in an alternate universe, similar to RPM. By then, he actively aimed to steal the Energems and Ninja Power Stars. He meets his true demise when Koda and the Ninja Steel Rangers gifted him and his crew a timebomb, destroying the Warrior Dome beyond repair in the process. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 10 Sledge appears in the final scene in the Everfree Forest, and is on the hunt for the Knights of the Just. Season 12 Sledge attacks Brotherhood of Steel Sentinel Derrick "Freeze" McCracken while the later was on his way to the Crystal Empire to help his friends against Rabia. After a fight, Sledge warns Freeze not to get in his way. Season 15 Sledge was seen at the very end, having located the Dazzlings onboard the wreckage of the UNSA Retribution. Season 16 Sledge will be an associate of the Dazzlings, supplying them with his prisoners. Allies and enemies Allies: Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Snide, Master Xehanort, Jasper, The Heartless Empire, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Enemies: Dino Charge Rangers, Keeper, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance, The Resistance, Galactic Empire, New Ozai Society, Homeworld Gems, Rabia, Ninja Steel Rangers, Tempest Shadow, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the past Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Gun Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Sunset Shimmer's Archenemies Category:Second in Command Category:Hell Councils Category:Sledge's Forces Category:Main Villains in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion Main Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Allies of the Dazzlings Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Characters